magic_rampagefandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Rampage Wiki
Welcome to the Magic Rampage is an action-RPG style platformer available on Google Play Store, Ouya, and the App Store Hall Of Fame.jpg Screenshot from 2019-08-10 09-31-14.png Weekly Dungeon 2.jpg Survival Mode Map 1.png Weekly Dungeon 1.jpg Screenshot from 2019-08-10 09-31-40.png Classes.jpg Skill Tree.png Exciting platformer that combines the RPG genre with fast-paced action gameplay. Magic Rampage features character customization and dozens of weapons to wield, from knives to magical staves. Each dungeon introduces the player to new obstacles, enemies and secret areas to explore. Search Bonus levels, strive for victory in Survival mode, join forces with friendly NPCs and battle it out in challenging Boss fights. Magic Rampage features an exciting online Competitive Mode where players around the globe compete to see who's the best in randomly generated dungeons; featuring unique bosses, exclusive new items and content! CAMPAIGN Be brave and venture into castles, swamps, forests, and fight zombies, giant spiders and many tough bosses! Choose your class, dress your armor and grab your best weapon (knives, hammers, staffs, etc), and be prepared to fight dragons, bats and monsters to find out who's behind all this! COMPETITIVE Challenge other players to make the most points, by playing in dungeons with random obstacles, enemies and bosses! You can also challenge your friends, as well as honing your character with new powers on the Skill Tree. The more you compete, the better your rankings will be and you'll be featured in the great Hall of Fame, which rewards the champions with unique weapons and armor! CHARACTER CUSTOMIZATION Choose your class (Mage, Warrior, Druid, Warlock, Rogue, Paladin, Thief and many more) and customize your character's weapons and armor. You can choose the perfect weapons and armor according to your class, as well as their magical elements: fire, water, air, earth, light and darkness, further stylizing your hero with your playing style. SURVIVOR MODE Test your strength! Enter the most dangerous dungeons of the castle and fight against various enemies. The longer you can stay alive, the more gold and weapons you will win! Survival Mode is a great way for you to gain new weapons, armor and lots of gold to equip your character and get stronger and stronger. THE SHOP Meet the salesman and browse his shop. He will offer you the best weapons, armor and also rare runes, with which you can increase the damage of your shield in your weaponry. The Seller is not too friendly, but he is the only one that can help you against all the enemies and bosses you will find in this battle! LOCAL VERSUS MODE Do you have an Android TV? Plug in two gamepads and invite your friends to play with you! We've created a versus mode featuring the main characters in the game, with battle arenas based on the Campaign mode's Dungeons. You will have to be quick to win! Pick up weapons that are in the crates across the arena, kill NPCs and keep an eye on your opponent! Magic Rampage brings back the look and feel of the very best classic platformers from the 90's, introducing refreshed and engaging gameplay mechanics. If you miss platformers from the 16-bit era, and think games nowadays aren't that good anymore, think twice! Magic Rampage is for you. Magic Rampage supports joysticks, gamepads and physical keyboard for even more accurate gameplay responsiveness. Visit http://news.magicrampage.com/ or check out PrOfSeS https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyFHxESLn4Zwi1aMgG4mR9g on YouTube for the current big news! Other games by Asantee Games you might also like: ● Magic Portals ● Bee Avenger ● Hit the Gator Category:Browse